


A Mask

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Masks are meant to hide what’s beneath them
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of that ep of Lucifer where Maze shows the kid her real face. And Loki and this popped in my head,

He really should have not been surprised. After all, Thor had told him you would expect him to follow along. Still, when you stomped into his hiding place and stood there in all your green pixie glory, Loki kept his eyes on the book in front of him.

"Loki?"

"Hmm?"

You stomped your foot, pouting at him when he looked up. "You are supposed to be in a costume."

"Costume darling?" He asked with mock confusion. 

You closed your eyes, taking in a small breath. "I told everyone. We are supposed to have fun! I even got Pepper to not plan anything cause we are all going out to trick or treat and-"

"No reason I should be included."

You glared at him. "You are supposed to dress up."

He sighed and set aside his book, shifting to lean forwards and rest his elbows on his knees. "Why would I dress up? To find candy? This is a Midgardian festival."

You swallowed, "yesss, that is true and there is a festival that is going on right now and it would be SO great to go, but it would be even better if you went along! You dress up, I mean even a mask would work. There are scary ones that make you look like a monster-"

"Is that something you would like to see?" He asked, irritated standing quickly. 

"Loki-" why was he being so ostentatious?

He stalked towards you, skin turning blue, ridges appearing and towered over you, "is this scary enough?!" He glowered.

You sucked in a breath, your hands moving to catch his shoulders, your eyes widening in what he assumed was terror.

Then you giggled. 

This obviously confused him as he seemed to deflate. "You laugh? Do I give you cause for mirth?"

"Yes!" You giggled again, still holding onto him. He pulled away, unable to look at you but you held on as laughter poured out of you. "D-don't! I'm sorry Loki," you offered with a sympathetic look. "It's just- you are so beautiful."

He glared at you. "Mocking me?"

You tugged him towards the larger couch and sat him down. It took you a moment to gather your thoughts and in the minute or so it did, you toyed with his long fingers. 

"I am on the team, a bit of a fill in really. Not here all the time yeah?" He nodded brows pressing together and the pale color seeping back into his skin, the ridges disappearing. You sighed in sadness. "I hide who I really am as well. No one really asks how I do what I do, but you showed me who you are so I will show you."

Loki moved to speak, but you tightened your hands on his distracting him for a moment, your strength was really incredible. When he looked back at you he was surprised to see your flawless skin has fallen away, revealing a twisted and deformed face, pale skin turning a sick green that was stretched and rotting. He flinched as your grip tightened once more, "Y/N-"

You let go quickly, jumping up to your feet and moving to the door. "I have a mask for you." Loki hurried to catch up with you, stopped as you turned abruptly, looking very human once again. “There is a pumpkin one and a skull one with horns, pretty sure I can dig up a wolf mask somewhere too-”

“Y/N--”

"I am a demon Loki. If humans hate you, a God, then think of how they feel about my kind." You avoided his gaze, "the thought of Natasha or Steve hating me-" you toyed with the hem of the green outfit you wore. "I hate being alone, humans have always been something my kind- I have used and tortured. Playthings, if they found out…"

"A mask you say?"

You looked up at him. 

"This mask?"

Excitement made you shake, "yes! I have several!" you squealed with joy.

Loki followed you out of the room. He could deal with a festival for a friend.

“So, the festival will take all night really and there’s a lot going on-”

Loki looked down to where your hands were firmly clasped together.

A friend.


End file.
